You Can't Do That On Tv!
by Moonchild10
Summary: When Beast Boy obtains a videotape rumored to contain subliminal messages, the Titans to the classic teenage thing and watch it. But this movie ends up having some really bizarre effects on Robin. Chapter two is here!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: BLARRARAR! _

_OK, THIS is going to be fun. I've wanted to write this ever since my sister and I acted out a skit similar to this one. Heh. I got this idea when I first started watching TT, and so I really wanted to get it down since it's been so long. I don't want to forget. Reading the story 'Blame it on Glue' reminded me of this idea. So thanks CHEENAMI Danny for helping me remember! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I am completely and totally **bored**!" Beast Boy complained as the Titans wandered aimlessly down the street, looking for a store to enter. They had been wandering around down all day, just searching for something to do. Surprisingly, they had even talked Raven into coming. And now that the novelty of wandering had worn off, it was hopelessly boring.

"We all are. Quit your whining," Cyborg said, dragging his feet. "I wish we would have taken the car."

"I am.....as you say, bored to death," Starfire said. The five of them glanced around the area.

"Well, I guess that's as good a place as any," Robin said, pointing to a shop called 'Uncle Reggie's House of Odds and Ends'.

The Titans entered the dusty shop. There was an extremely strange feeling in the air, the place smelled faintly of incense and metal.

"OK, even I have to admit this place feels creepy," Raven said, crossing her arms and looking around. The place was full off-well, just what the name suggested- odds and ends. Things that most people would never even think of buying, and even some things you never even knew existed. Things like action figures of celebrities after death and decomposition, glass figurines of rats with wings and halos, rubber cheeseburgers that squirted a kind of candy paste, stone kites, a lava lamp full of cottage cheese, and other strange if not disturbing merchandise.

"This place is just plain weird," Cyborg said in confusion, scratching his head and picking up a toe sock with seven toes. "It's like being on the Island of Unwanted Toys."

"I do believe I am....freaked out," Starfire said, staring at a plastic action figure of Britney Spears in a coffin with most of her flesh rotted away.

"Yeah, this place is-" Robin began.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said. "I can't believe we never came in here before. The rest of the Titans exchanged pained glances. Beast Boy slid up to the counter, picking up a videotape without a label. "What the heck is this?"

"Ah, that? That is a thing many have viewed before. It is rumored to contain subliminal images that can have extremely strange effects on select people. It all depends on your mental state," said a large, hairy man with one eye behind the counter. "It comes from an old urban legend."

"This I've got to see," Cyborg chuckled.

"I'll take it!" Beast Boy said, slapping a ten dollar bill down onto the counter and squeezing the tape.

"A word of caution, green one," said the fat guy. "The legend has it that sometimes the effects can be too much for those witnessing to handle."

"Don't sweat it dude, it's just a legend."

"Can we _please_ go now?" Raven asked, gritting her teeth. The Titans left the shop.

XXX

Later that evening, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Robin were sitting around the living room, engaged in various activities, when Beast Boy whizzed into the room with a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and the videotape in the other.

"Hey guys. Ready for the official first screening?" he asked brightly, watching his friends for any sign of a reaction. None of them moved. "Come on guys I asked if-"

"We _heard_ you, Beast Boy," Raven said, not looking up from her book.

"So, you guys wanna watch?" BB asked, ignoring her.

Cyborg stretched his arms over his head. "Sure, why not? Let's see what this spooky 'legend' is all about," he said.

"Robin? Star? Rae?" BB asked.

"I do indeed wish to view your movie Beast Boy!" Star said, looking cheerful. Robin and Raven exchanged exasperated looks.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Robin said with a sigh. "Might as well."

"Raven?" BB asked, his eyes getting large and puppy-doggish. The cuteness did not phase Raven in the least.

"No."

"Please?"

"OK, fine. Just so you'll shut up," Raven said, grudgingly putting her book aside. "Why are you so hung up on this, anyway?"

"I don't know," BB said, a blank look spreading across his face. "Let's just watch."

Cyborg shoved the tape into the VCR and turned the TV on. "Let's get this over with."

They all arranged themselves on the couch and started crunching popcorn into the silence, and suddenly a blinding light appeared on the screen. Everyone winced. An old man in a flowery dress appeared on the screen.

"Well helloooooooooo everybody!" the old man said, his voice high-pitched and annoying. "Let's eat some chocolate!" he giggled. A goat ran by on the screen, chased by a swarm of butterflies and a skunk with a noose around its neck.

"Pink!!!" screamed the skunk. "Purple!"

An image of a little girl dancing showed up. "Yay!" she said loudly. "Yippee!"

"Dust!" yelled a butcher in the background, pulling the flesh off of a tomato. "free dust! Get your dust here!"

A picture of a piece of cheese came up, with suggestive music playing.

"You cannot resist the cheese. You can never resist the cheese!" a seductive voice said. "don't try to resist!"

And on to a field full of deer frolicking, and suddenly a wave of pink foam covered everything. Squirrels ran into the scene, singing an adorable song from a Disney movie.

The screen went blank.

The five Titans were all wide-eyed, gaping at the screen.

"That was the most insane portrayal of reality I have ever witnessed," Raven said, eyes still wide.

"My thoughts exactly," Cyborg stammered, staring at the blank screen.

"What was that? It creeped me out," BB said, shivering.

"I do not know what to say," Star said with a disturbed expression on her face.

"Beast Boy, do us a favor and don't buy any more movies," Robin said.

"Well, everybody seems normal. Sorry it was a hoax, BB," Cyborg said. BB shrugged.

"I kinda figured it was," he said.

"Now, who votes we all just go to bed and forget this whole thing?" Robin asked.

The vote was unanimous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Heh. Sorry that was so insane. Next chapter, the fun begins. _


	2. Science and Terror! Eep!

_Disclaimer: You know already. _

_Yay! I finally got chapter 2 done! This is going to be fun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning:

"Beast Boy?" asked a voice. BB jumped.

"What?" he asked, looking around the hallway. Raven was standing against the wall.

"So, you're still yourself, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" BB asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you see what's going on in the kitchen?" Raven asked quietly, looking a bit disturbed. BB nodded.

"Yeah. Have you seen Star and Cyborg?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"Maybe he got them," she said.

"Friends, why you whispering in the hallway?" Star asked from behind them.

"OK, so you're still sane. Good," Raven said.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked, walking over to them. "It's six in the morning. Why are you all standing in the hall?"

"Did you and Star see what's going on in the kitchen?" BB asked. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"OK, we have to show you, then," Raven muttered, motioning for them to follow her. The four of them journeyed to the kitchen.

"We should probably warn you in advance about-" BB began, but a voice interrupted him.

"Oh, hello!" the voice said. The person turned around. It was Robin. He was wearing a white lab coat and goggles over his mask. "You're just in time to help with the experiment!"

Four terrified faces met his greeting. Cyborg's eyebrow nearly floated above his head it was raised so high.

"Robin, what's going on?" he asked. Robin looked confused.

"Who's Robin?" he asked.

"You are, friend Robin," Starfire said.

"Me? No, I'm Bill. Bill Nye," Robin said, nodding swiftly with a knowing smile on his face.

"Bill Nye the Science Guy?" Cyborg asked, looking unsettled. Robin nodded happily.

"So you've heard of me!" he sang. "Great! So, who wants to help me with the experiment? I'm showing everybody how to make a chemical reaction between baking soda and vinegar!"

The other four just stared at him in concern.

"Come on, stop joking around Robin," Cyborg said. Robin looked confused. He ran over and grabbed Raven's arm, dragging her over to the table as the others watched in terror.

"Here, hold this beaker!" he said, shoving a glass full of vinegar into her hand. She just stood there, looking a bit overwhelmed. Robin poured several teaspoons of baking soda into the cup, and it foamed over. He clapped his hands. "And that's how it's done, kids!" he said as the mixture frothed over Raven's sleeve. She glared at him.

"Permission to hit him?" she asked. The other three nodded. She slapped Robin across the face, and he didn't even seem to notice, probably dreaming up the next experiment. "Snap out of it Boy Blunder!" she snarled. Robin danced across the kitchen to the fridge.

"Let's get ready to talk about protons and electrons!" he said. He grabbed a sandwich and ran over to Starfire. "Here, hold this!" he handed BB an apple. "OK, pretend the sandwich is a proton and the apple is an electron!" he said happily. "Now, I need to grab an orange for the nucleus!" he ran across the room. "Bill Bye the Science Guy," he said in the tune to the theme song. The other four stared at him in fear. Robin grabbed a block of tofu from the fridge and plopped it onto the floor. "Revolve around it!" he chirped, doing a little dance. "Oh yeah, we're learning science!"

The others just stood there.

"Come on, help me!" Robin said, throwing up his hands. "We need to teach the kids who're watching this some quality science information. OK, let's do a biology experiment! What's the difference between a heterotroph and an autotroph? Can anyone tell me!?"

"He's gone over the deep end," BB said, backing up a little.

"You're telling me," Raven said, backing up with him. "We need to get out of here."

"OK, everybody run on three," Cyborg said. "One, two, three!" they sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Wait! I need help with the experiment!" Robin hollered.

They ran into the nearest room and slammed the door. They all stood there panting for a moment.

"OK, what I wanna know is what's going on. What's wrong with him?" BB asked, looking confused.

"You think maybe that tape wasn't a hoax?" Cyborg asked.

"No way. A tape did _not_ do this," Raven said, shaking her head.

"Then what did?" Cyborg countered. "It's obvious that that's what it is. Subliminal messages affect people all the time."

"Beast Boy's tape has done this to Robin?" Star asked, looking horrified.

"It looks that way," Cyborg muttered. "Nice job BB, your tape turned Robin into a science freak."

"Then why didn't it affect the rest of us?" Raven asked.

"The guy at the store said it works according to mental state...." BB said.

"So Robin was crazy to begin with?" Cyborg asked, snickering.

"I still refuse to believe it was the tape. If it was, it probably would have happened last night," Raven said.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Raven," BB said.

"Yeah, Robin's probably just screwing around," Cyborg said, shrugging. "He'll knock it off eventually, won't he?"

"So, Robin is not crazy?" Star asked, relieved.

"That remains to be seen," Raven said. BB chuckled.

"Maybe we should go back out there and check on him," he said. The other three nodded.

Back in the kitchen, they beheld the sight of Robin conducting another experiment.

"Come on Robin, knock it off," BB said.

"I told you before, I'm not Robin!" Robin said, setting his goggles down on the counter. "Don't you young people ever listen?" he ran across the room to grab something, and tripped on his boot. He fell and cracked his head on the floor. The others ran over to where he was lying.

"Out cold," Cyborg said, sounding somewhat relieved. They poked at Robin for a few minutes before dragging him to the couch.

"Let's just hope he's normal when he wakes up," BB said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yep, the next chapter is going to be even more fun. Woo! _


End file.
